Promise
Promise is a region in the far south of the central continent, discovered by Pavonian explorers in the 430s. Geography Promise can be divided into three distinct regions. Furthest north is the Needlemarch, a vast expanse of pinewoods and hardy grasses inhabited by humans not dissimilar from their neighbors on the other side of the Skywall and by a variety of vicious wildlife, such as dire wolves, cave bears, wild boars, etc. Further south lies the Frostmud, a weird semi-frozen swamp that separates the Needlemarch from the Chillwaste of the far south. The swamp is never entirely frozen nor ever entirely thawed, though in the winter it is nearly fully frozen and can be marched on with a little care, and in the summer it often melts and can be navigated by boat. This property makes traversing the swamp perilous (except for the dragons, who can fly). South of the Frostmud lies the Chillwaste, a cold and icy region inhabited principally by caribou and wooly mammoths. This is also the home of the ice dragons, massive creatures with a deadly freezing breath, as well as claws and scales and teeth. These dragons do, however, stage frequent food raids down into the Needlemarch. People The inhabitants of Promise are principally humans, of similar phenotype to their cousins to the north of the Skywall. Their technology is somewhat behind that of the Pavonians, falling roughly into an early iron age. They dwell in numerous small wooden towns and villages scattered all through the Needlemarch, hunting and practicing rudimentary agriculture. Religion While a few of the villages and towns of Promise practice various forms of animism or paganism (most commonly worshipping the ice dragons), the majority follow a surprisingly organized faith known as the Path. The basic teaching of the Path is that Telluris is the creation of a single god, known by a number of names, though most commonly called the Singer. He brought the world and all its inhabitants into being in a state of perfection, but the world’s inhabitants rebelled against him and brought all forms of sin and imperfection into the world. Nevertheless, the Singer has not abandoned the world he created, and is bringing about an unknown plan to restore it to perfection. Resources Though Promise contains sufficient resources to generally support its inhabitants, it has only one resource of great interest to outsiders: the Giant Frozen Eggs laid by the ice dragons. These massive eggs may be found all across the Chillwaste, and in addition to food value have a variety of interesting alchemical properties. It should be noted that it is extremely difficult to retrieve fertilized eggs, as the dragons guard these jealously. Recently, however, Imperium expeditions have retrieved a handful of such eggs and have been able to successfully hatch live dragonets, creating a breeding pool of domesticated Ice Dragons. Though wood is abundant, Promise lacks suitable '''Stone '''for architectural purposes. Aquiring such material will be an urgent priority if Promise is to progress to higher levels of civilization. References http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=18055782&postcount=389 Category:Regions Category:Regions of Telluris